The story of Bella, Before Edward
by Any.Love
Summary: This is about a girl named Bella Swan. She is dating a boy named Alex who is 21. when she turns 18 they are going to get married, but something happens and she has to move to forks with Charlie and leave Alex behind Forever. The story's better than summar
1. Dropping the Bomb

**CHAPTER 1**

DROPPING THE BOMB

Bella's POV

"are you alright miss?"A shop clerk asked, staring at my balled up fist.

"Hmmm? Ohh yea. I'm fine." I said flattening my hand out on my yellow sundress and forcing a smile.

"Mom, are you done, yet? I'm tired." I wasn't really I just wanted to get home and call me boyfriend, Alex

"I'm done now Bella, don't be fussy."

Renée and Charlie don't approve of me having a boyfriend who's 21. You see I am only 18, well in a few months anyway. So I don't plan on telling them that once I _do_ turn 18, Alex and I are getting married, Or that he sneaks into my room every night, Charlie would rip my head off if he knew what I did at night. I'm sure Renée would understand though. She knows how it is, and that's why I love her so much.

My parents think that all Alex wants is sex, and that once he gets it he'll take off. Well it's too late for _that_ to happen, if you know what I mean. Alex and I are madly in love. And we plan to stay that way no matter how much Charlie threatens us…"'if you harm one hair on her head'" and all that nonsense. .Blah.

Charlie and Renée are my parents, no matter how much I love them, I refuse –with all of my power- to call them mom and dad, except in front of them.

On the way home Renée and I stopped at a bakery to pick up some cake for Charlie.

"Run in for me and get it please, Bella." She said handing me a 20 dollar bill. "Black forest."

"Okay." I said grabbing the money and hoping out if the car and into the rain. "Shit my hair. Of course I get it all nice and this ALLWAYS happens." I stomped in, slapped the money on the counter and repeated my mothers order, adding a box of cookies for Alex and myself.

Once I got back in the car, I gave Renée the change and handed her the box with the cake. It was a long drive home; we were about half an hour away when my mom dropped the _HUGEST_ bomb on me. "Your father and I are getting a divorce."

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT????" Now I realized why she wouldn't let me drive. I would have slammed on the brake and gotten out and ran away. But with her driving I couldn't unless we stopped at a red light or something.

"We've been thinking about it for a while, and we thought you'd be old enough to handle it right now, he found a house in Forks, Washington…. You're going to live with him."  
My eyes got wide and I started hyper ventilating. I buried my head in my hands and I began to speak, my voice muffled by my hands." Why are yhou doib thish to meh? "I looked up at her, and she was calm. " I don't want to go live with dad, I'm fine here, with you!"

"I thought you'd say that, but it's out a my hands, your leaving in five days."

"FIVE DAYS!!!?!?!?!?" I screeched. "FIVE FUCKING DAYS, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TO TELL ME _**FIVE DAYS**_ BEFORE WE LEAVE!?!?!"

"We thought it'd be easier on you, I guess we were wrong."

"Stop the car."

'No, sweetie please don't do this.

"Stop the car." I said a little louder.

"I can't"

_"STOP _the fucking car, Renée!" I had never called my mother by her name, only mom. She just looked at me and drove faster.

Once we got home I ran up the stairs swearing as loud as I could. I was surprised I didn't fall, I'm such a klutz. I got inside me room and slammed my door. I burst out crying, I dropped the box of cookies, and I collapsed on the floor. Alex, who was sitting on my bed playing a game on his phone, ran to my side.

"Bella, hey bells, what's wrong, what happened?" he said hugging me to his chest. I swore in mumbled gasps.

"They're getting a divorce."

"Oh, its ok bells, we'll get through it together, I'm right here like I always will be."

I buried my face in his chest and cried even harder. "Ch- Ch-Char- lie, bought a h-ouse…..in Wash- in-g-t-ton…..I'm leav-ing with him…. In five d-days."

"Ohh, I uhh, I see." Mike said leaning away from me with a look on his face, a look that looked like: sadness, surprise, anger, and loneliness all rolled into one.

"Oh Alex, I'm only a few months away from 18 and when I do turn 18 I'm coming back here. Because Charlie can't keep me if I don't want to stay."

Alex pulled me into a tight hug and I heard a noise come from the back of his throat, it was a sob…one single sob.


	2. Last Kiss

**Chapter 2**

Last kiss

For the past 4 days I've been packing, waiting to leave the love of my life. Because my parents had made an agreement that I would go live with my dad, **1,583 **miles away.

"Oh c'mon, Dad, why do I have to come with you!? No offence." I said looking at my shoes, ashamed of that last part.

"Ha ha, none taken, Bells. But it's all taken care of, your mom and her new fiancé are traveling and they don't want to take you along, they think it'll be too hard for you."

"Wait wait wait…HER WHAT?!?! Mom has a fiancé?? OH MY GOD!! You guys are _trying_ to kill me aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Bella I thought your mother already told you. Well I gotta' get going if I'm going to be there in time for tomorrow. See ya tomorrow, kid." He said kissing my forehead."

"bye." I said with a frown. Charlie was driving to forks today to set up there, I'm flying in tomorrow. Once he pulled out of the driveway I turned and ran inside the house, I had it to myself, Renée was out shopping for the day and Charlie was driving to forks.

"Pssssst……psssst coast is clear." Alex jumped out of the closet next to me and yelled "BOO!" right in my face. I fainted….of course

I woke up to hysteric laughter, And Alex standing over me.

"Shut up! You scared me!"

"Hahahahaaaa…okay, okay." Alex said whipping the tears away from his eyes.

I sat up, "how'd I get onto the couch?"

"I carried you silly, I'm stronger than you think. Plus, you're light as a feather."

"Well we got the whole day whada' ya wanna do?

"Oh, you know." I giggled as Alex put his hands on my waist. He kissed me passionately and he lifted me onto the kitchen counter. "I'll make us something to eat first, I'm starving." He said against my lips

"ugghhh." I said as he pulled away slowly.

After me and Alex were fed we ran upstairs, and sat down on the floor.

"Alex, promise me something, okay?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't fall in love with anyone else while I'm gone." Alex looked at his shoes.

"There are gonna be a lot of guys in Forks who are gonna wanna take advantage of you, Bella. And if you fall in love with someone else I will understand, because frankly Bella, you fucking sexy and I understand how other guys feel when they see you." That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Oh, Bella please don't cry." I hadn't noticed I was crying, I whipped away my tears and hugged Alex. Before I knew it I was asleep, and he was too.

"Bella!!! Sweetie you're going to miss your flight! Hurry up!" I looked at the clock, "OH SHIT! 7:00." I looked at Alex who was lying next to me on the floor. "Alex, I have 20 minutes. Get up!"

"Hey Beautiful, how's it going?"

"If you want to stay while I get ready you can, if not, leave please."

"Wow. You're nice in the morning."

"Oh c'mon I'm going to be late."

"I think I'll watch." He said with a grin.

I got up and began undressing, getting dressed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my suit cases and slid to the floor to give Alex one last kiss.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you too."

I got up and waved to Alex with tears streaming. I smiled and began closing the door behind me; I left the door a jar and I heard Alex whisper, "Never forget me." He and I both knew I would never see him again. I would never come back and see him; we both knew I would find someone else.

I walked down the stairs and looked up at my door which was fully closed now. I looked at my feet and cried more. I whipped them away before Renee saw me.

"Let's go." She said looking deep into my eyes.

I taped an envelope to the door, knowing Alex would find it.

**Alex's POV**

As Bella closed the door I whispered "never forget me." Hoping she'd hear.

After I heard the car pull away I got up and went to go out the front door, but taped onto it was an envelope with my name on it. I opened it and read:

_Dear Alex,_

I love you with all of my heart. And I am afraid that I will end up loving someone else. You and I both know that this will never workout. I will never EVER forget you Alexander Whidbey and you can never forget me either, because the pain that I am facing right now will be with for my whole life. This is the last you will ever here of me, but you must know now how I really feel about you. I love you more than anyone else in the world and I wish I didn't have to leave so we could get married and have children and grow old together and die old and frail, together. In the envelope will be the ring you gave me last year, because if I keep it will only cause me pain and heartache. I will always love you,  
Bella Swan.  
  
I shook the envelope upside down, and into my hand fell the ring I got Bella to tell her that I will always love her. I knew everything in the letter was true. I opened the door and locked it with the extra key under the mat that I would always trip on and put it back.  
I walked a block to my car and got in. By now, it was too hard to hold back the tears. I sat in my car for 3 hours, thinking, about Bella.


	3. I Have To

**Chapter 3**

I Have to

I got off the plane and Charlie came to pick me up in his cruiser, of course. My first day of school is next week. I'm so fucking nervous. I never really fit in well in Phoenix, it was weird, the sun was shining everyday and yet I never got a tan, I am too pale, I'm not very pretty and I didn't have many friends, it was just me and Alex.

When we pulled up at Charlie's house, I recognized it, I've been to forks before, and I knew it pretty well. My grandmother used to live here and Charlie would take me here for a couple of weeks during the summers. This house used to belong to my grandmother before she passed away. My parents never told me what they were going to do with it I guess they knew they were going to get divorced a long time ago.

I walked upstairs and into my room, it looked the exact same way as it did when I last came here. I hated those ugly yellow curtains. I closed the door behind me and tossed my suitcase on the floor next to my bed. I plopped down on the bed and sprawled out over the covers, not even bothering to take my shoes off. Before I knew it I was asleep, and dreaming of Alex.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Never forget me.' I heard the love of my life say once again. 'I wont, I never will' I turned to rush back into my room and embrace Alex in one last kiss, but when the door swung open in front of me, Alex was no longer there, in fact nothing was there, just a bottomless pit. I looked down into the sheer darkness of the pit and I heard Alex calling; 'Bella, Bella come with me, Bella! Jump Bella! I'll catch you!' I listened to my loves voice and did as he told, I jumped into the pit, and darkness surrounded me._

I woke up in a cold sweat and tears streaming down my cheek bones. I now realized that I _have to_ forget in order to get on with my life. If I ever wanted to be normal and live my life I have to forget him.

I got up out of bed and sank down onto the floor next to my suitcase. I unzipped the zipper and on top of all of my clothes, was my picture album. I took it out and flipped through it taking all of the pictures of Alex out until it was nearly bare. In the top cupboard of my dresser there always use to be a big box of matches, hoping it was still there I got to my feet and walked to the dresser. Luckily it was still there. I pulled the box open and got four matches from it, and put the box back, closing the cupboard. I picked the pictures up from the floor and walked over to the window, opening it quietly. I took two pictures and held them together, and strike the match on the bottom of my shoes, which I failed to take off last night. The match burst into a beautiful yellow and orange flame. I held it to the tip of the picture, it engulfed in flames and I dropped it and watched the pretty flame float down to the pavement below, I did so with every last picture and when I was done, I noticed the mess on my hands. My fingers were blackened with the ink that had melted from the pictures. _'Great another reminder of him'_

I practically ripped the shirt that I was wearing, off of my body. Alex gave this shirt, it was my favorite shirt in the whole world, but if I was going to forget I had to destroy _everything. _I wiped the ink off of my fingers with the shirt and retrieved a pair of scissors from my dresser. I held the scissors to the shirt and I opened them. I tried with all of my might to close the blades to make the first cut, but I couldn't, I couldn't wreck this, I love this shirt. I closed my eyes to let the tears stream down more easily and I gritted my teeth to make my hand stop shaking.

"Do it! Cut it you coward!" I whispered to myself, my want to destroy it beginning to overpower my need to put it back on and leave forks and take the first plane to phoenix. I did it; I closed the blades and kept cutting and tearing until there was nothing, nothing but shrapnel of the shirt that the love of my life gave me. I picked up the pieces and bundled them to my chest, I leaned over and fell to the floor and began to bawl. My silent tears have never scared me this much before, I would have fallen asleep by now but I couldn't, I just couldn't, not until I forget. I stood up, holding the pieces of my favorite shirt in my arms and I walked downstairs. Stupid me, I hadn't noticed that I didn't have a shirt on, only my shorts and a bra, but I walked outside and dumped the shirt into the garbage cans outside. I stood outside for what felt like hours until Charlie ran outside, I suppose he was going to work now since he was dressed in his police uniform.

"Bella! What are you doing Bells? It's raining get inside!" I just realized the annoying patter of raindrops on my head, in fact it wasn't just raining, it was pouring. When I didn't answer, Charlie got worried. "Bella? Bella honey? Are you okay?" he shook me, I now wish he hadn't because I had an awful headache, and that was just making it worse.

I braced myself on the rim of the garbage can, my body hurt and I knew my legs were about to give out, and I was right. Before Charlie could come to my rescue and try to catch me I had fallen, bringing the trash can with me. I hit my head hard on the concrete and blacked out.

I woke up who knows how many hours later, in a hospital. But I wasn't in a room, well it was a _room_ but it wasn't a room with a single bed and two chairs for loved ones, I was in the Emergency Room. I looked all around, still foggy to what happened. I felt something wrapped around me, I looked down at the green blanket that was covering me. I lifted it off slightly and gazed down at my chest, I had only a bra on, my ugly deep purple bra.

"Dad?"

"Yea, Bella."

"What happened?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, kiddo."

"Why don't I have a shirt on?"

"You cut it up and threw it out. I found pictures, burned pictures, of Alex outside, what were you doing?"

"Who's Alex?" I was perplexed at the name; I had never heard of or known a person named Alex. I thought Charlie had gone insane. He and Renée never talked about anyone named Alex, there was never any kids at school named Alex either.

I noticed Charlie had a shocked look on his face."Dad, what's wrong? Who's Alex?"

"No one, sweetheart, no one." He turned away and looked at the nurse, who was waving us into a room. We followed her in and she sat me on the check-up table- I hate those tables, the paper that is always covering it makes noises when you fidget.

"Can I speak to you outside for a minute, doc?"Charlie said looking kind of worried.  
The doctor nodded and followed him outside.

Charlie's POV

"Well doc, here's the thing. This whole commotion was about her boyfriend, she wanted to get over him apparently and cut up his things. I found her outside in the rain at 6:00am when I was leaving for work. She collapsed and hit her head. I kept asking her about her boyfriend, Alex, but she says she can't remember him."

"I see, well I'll check her out" the doctor turned and walked back into the room and I decided to sit outside the door.

Bella's POV

"well let's see what's up." The doctor said slapping her gloved hands together once. "How long were you outside for Bella?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"I see. Did you see the time at all last night?"

"Um I guess so, it was like 3:40 or something."

"give me an approximate time that you went outside."

"Uhh, 4, 4:30. Why?"

"Who is this Alex fellow?"

"Who?"I just looked at her confused and wondered why Charlie and my doctor had both asked me about this mysterious Alex character.

"No one, dear. Tilt your head down. Where does it hurt?"

I did as she instructed and pointed to the back and right of my head. After she was done dabbing up what I guessed was dry blood, she tilted my head back up and shone a flash light in my eyes.

"Well you might have a concussion, but I'm not quite sure. Charlie, would you wake Bella every hour to make sure if she's alright?" she said out the door towards Charlie. "If you have any trouble rush her back to the hospital, okay?"

"Yup" I heard Charlie say as he walked into the room.

Charlie ushered me out to the car, holding my arm the entire way. I sat in the back of the cruiser this time. I lay down in the back seat and fell asleep.

I woke up to Charlie calling my name."Bella, Bella sweetie, wake up we're home."

"Mmmm, no, it wasn't a full hour yet. Sleep more."

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." I felt Charlie pick me up, and heard him grunt as he held my weight. I wanted to tell him to put me down, that I'd walk the rest of the way, but I was too tired. I fell back asleep right away.

Charlie had done what the doctor had asked; he woke me every hour on the hour and made sure I was okay. He'd ask me questions about my name, his name, Renée's maiden name, and a few multiplication questions.

I was tired the next day, but I wanted to see Forks again. I drove around just sight seeing until it was time to go back to school.

**  
TWILIGHT SHALL BEGIN **_**NOW**_**!**


End file.
